Nothings Perfect
by Niki-Jayne
Summary: Sequel to 'It Didn't Always Work Perfectly' More Mac & Lucy. Drama and no doubt a whole lot of smut :)
1. Chapter 1

So, I think it's time to give these 2 another outing ? I want to thank ForEver-A-DayDreamer for planting this idea in my head in the reviews and scoobydo0811 if you're still out there, we'll be revisiting that part ?

This is a short set up chapter, but the second will be along very soon. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Nothings Perfect

Chapter 1

"Like that? Huh? Just like that?"

"Oh, God yes…right there…" Lucy hissed into Mac's ear. He had her pressed up against the wall of the shower, her one leg was hitched up around his hip and her nails raked deep red scratches up and down his back. He loved it when she did that and wore the welts she left there with pride, shit he'd earned every one. He pounded into her until her felt clamp down on him, her legs began to give way underneath her and he filled his hands with her ass to help hold her up. Any excuse.

"Mornin'."

"Hmm morning." She said looking up at him.

3 years they'd been married. Well 3 years come this time next week and you would only need the digits on one hand to count how many mornings in those 3 years that they hadn't had morning sex. Some people needed coffee, for Mac, it was a good, hard, fuck. He'd woken her early that morning, all ready to go and they hadn't said a word when she'd opened her eyes. He'd crashed his lips violently against hers and after a few minutes, she'd used all her strength to push him off her. She'd kicked the covers off and leapt from the bed and headed straight to the bathroom. They hadn't even waited for the water to warm before they were under the stream, writhing against each other like animals. This was their go to plan if they ever woke up knowing things were gonna get a little wild. Basically, the shower covered up all the sounds that the 2 babies sleeping down at the other end of the hall didn't need to hear.

"You hungry?" she asked him between kisses.

"That a trick question?" he answered as he moved to her neck.

"I mean what do you want to eat...you know what, never mind…" she said, seeing the expression on his face and knowing she was never going to get a straight answer out of him.

After a few attempts at leaving the shower and getting dragged back, Lucy managed to cut and run, leaving him to have a proper shower, knowing if they tried doing it together it would never get done. She made her way down the hall and gently pushed open the door to the children's room and straight away, Lucy smiled. Caleb was already out of bed and playing with his toys on the floor while Elias was sat quietly in his crib, his eyes getting suddenly brighter when she saw her.

"Hi Mommy." Caleb said as best he could.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have sweet dreams?" she asked, as she bent to pick him up and he nodded quickly. She went to the crib then and wrapped Elias in her other arm. "Hey beautiful boy." She said kissing him on the forehead. "Shall we go say hi to daddy?" she asked as she carried them from the bedroom. Even though it had been the best kind. Elias had been a bit of a shock and considering the amount of sex she had Mac had on a weekly basis it really should have been. It was for that reason she knew she had to approach the subject of birth control, because if she didn't, before they knew it, they would have had an entire soccer team running about the place. She had messed with him a little to begin with of course. The kids were with Melissa for the night and she and Mac were getting drunk in front of the TV while watching a Friday 13th Marathon.

 ** _"_** ** _You're gonna have to start wrapping it up. If we carry on like this, we're gonna be pregnant once a year. Forever." She's looked up at him then and it almost killed her not to laugh. Literally, all the colour had drained from his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _What?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Look it'll be ok! Some of those condoms are really sensitive now. Apparently." He actually looked like he was about to cry at that point and Lucy couldn't hold back any longer she just began laughing uncontrollably._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are an evil bitch ya know that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry, but I needed to see that look on your face. It will keep me going for years." Mac poured himself a large shot of tequila and knocked it back quickly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Making me think I can't raw dog ya anymore. Give a man a heart attack."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you ever think about writing romance novels with that vocabulary of yours?" she giggled, knocking back a shot of her own. Mac had grabbed her then and pulled into his lap, so she straddled him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shut up girl, ya love the way I talk. Half the reason we got the boys in the first place." He said. She couldn't argue._**

Like every day, she made the boys breakfast and once Mac was ready for work, he made sure Caleb ate while Lucy fed Elias.

"So, Mel still good to babysit?" Mac said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, between planting goodbye kisses on her lips, just before he left for work.

"Mmm hmm. She can't wait. You know how she is."

"Good, cuz Im'a get you good and drunk tonight." He said, reaching down and giving her ass a quick spank.

"Is that so? I beginning to think you don't have the best intentions towards me."

"Not one. And you're drinking Vodka cus I want that lap dance ya promised me last week." And she gave his arm a hard smack.

"Your babies are right there." she said chastising him, though her smile gave her away. Mac just leaned in and kissed her firmly "Will you go to work now please? I already have 2 kids to take care of today." Mac smiled and kissed her on the cheek before getting one more squeeze of her ass.

"Love ya."

"Love you."

"Love you guys too. Be good for ya momma while I'm gone." She said to the boys. Caleb gave a cute little wave while Elias just gurgled. Though it was equally as cute.

"So how bout we all go to the park huh? Wouldn't that be fun?" Lucy said to the boys as she brought their twin stroller into the front room. She was just about to pick up Elias from his high chair, when there was a soft knock on the door. "Hmm. Who could that be." She said out loud to the boys "Do you thinks it's that silly daddy forgotten his keys again?" As she opened the door, she was just about the threaten to have his keys hooked through his nose so he didn't forget them. But it wasn't him. And in that moment, Lucy felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites!

Chapter 2.

"Hello Lucy." was the first words 'Julia' had said to her in the last three years.

"How did you…Erm…Hi…Sorry, this is just, a surprise." Lucy said, her head spinning so hard she felt drunk.

"We stopped by Melissa's first. She said you hadn't lived with there in over 3 years."

"Yes I…wait did you say us?"

"Yes. Layla drove me. She's checking us into the hotel now. I didn't feel comfortable driving all the way out…here…by myself." Julia had been here all of 2 minutes and twice already Lucy had had to bite her tongue. Oh, and her sister was here. Considering this day began as perfect as it could, it had suddenly taken a severe left turn at the lights.

"So, are you going to invite your mother in?"

"Yes, of course. Come in." Lucy said, moving back for her to pass, still not sure someone hadn't dropped something in her cereal this morning and she wasn't just hallucinating this. Actually, might have been better if she was.

Once the door was closed, Lucy turned to see Julia heading right for the two little boys sat waiting patiently in the stroller.

"Oh, my goodness. Look at you two! Lucy, who do these gorgeous boys belong to?" and once again, Lucy felt her feet begin to root to the spot, but she forced herself on. Things could be about to smash the lights down altogether.

"Mom. How much exactly did Melissa tell you?"

"About what dear?"

"About…me."

"Just that you hadn't lived with them for the last few years. Came as quite a shock I have to say." That's when Lucy took a deep breath.

"Ok." She moved then to unbuckle the boys from the stroller before lifting them out. She placed Caleb at her feet, he was quite happy playing his little stuffed dinosaur to care who or what was going on, then picked up Elias, cuddling him in her arms. "You're right, I have lived here for the last 3 years. With Mac. My husband. And I'm not babysitting. Mom, these little guys are mine…ours. Your grandchildren." By the time, she came to the end of her sentence, Lucy's mouth had gone completely dry. But that was nothing in comparison to how quickly the colour suddenly drained from her mother's face.

"You...You…But…"

"Mom sit down." Lucy said, seeing she was on the edge of dropping.

"I'm a grandmother?" she said shakily and Lucy took another deep breath, she really should have known that that was the first thing Julia would pick up on. She was no doubt the first one this had happened to in her circle of friends, and if they were still anything like Lucy remembered them to be, they would not let Julia forget it. Ever. Lucy placed Elias on the floor with his brother and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Brandy and a glass off the counter top. After pouring a decent shot, she went back to the front room and handed it to her mother.

"You married him?" Julia said, after almost emptying the glass in one go.

"Yes, mom I married him." Here it came.

"You could have had anyone. Could have anyone…"

"What, you mean like Michael?" Lucy said, stopping Julia dead in her tracks. "Yeah, I know you sent him here."

"And as always, you were too stubborn to see what's good for you?"

"And Michael is good for me? Yeah, the fact that you still think that tells me he didn't tell you the whole story."

"I saw the state he was in when he got back to Chicago. I saw what Mark…"

"Mac!" Lucy shot back.

"Did to his face."

"I did that mom. He tried to…hurt me, because he didn't get what he wanted. So, I broke my lap top with his face." Julia said nothing for a moment and Lucy could see what she'd just told her working its way through her brain.

"You probably read it all wrong. You know what you can be like."

"What?"

"I'm just saying you always did tend to be over dramatic."

"Mom he was going to rape me! Mac saved me…and not just from Mike!" And Lucy saw that those words seemed to hit Julia the hardest. It was then the Elias began to protest at the gradually increasing volume in the room and Lucy lifted him into her arms.

"Look, we're getting nowhere like this. Come to the hotel tonight, we'll have dinner…"

I can't tonight. I have a date with my husband." Lucy said, stroking and kissing Elias's head to calm him down.

"Tomorrow then?" and Lucy gave her a barely there nod. Julia stood and gave a brief look to the boys. Lucy could see, that whatever she was thinking was waiting on the tip of her tongue, ready to be said, but nothing came. She turned then and headed for the door, not giving her daughter another look.

Lucy picked up Caleb and held them both to her. Mad with herself when she couldn't stop the tears.


End file.
